


Snickerdoodle

by Sapphoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baking, Banter, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fondness, Gen, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphoria/pseuds/Sapphoria
Summary: Warmth in the home comes from the heart.(Playful banter of Ignis and Prompto while making cookies)





	Snickerdoodle

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was a Christmas gift to [My dear friend, Kai](https://twitter.com/smolprompto) . I hope it meets her and your fluff expectations!

There was a healthy warmth in their shared apartment, the air smelling of gentle spices and cloves like a fine tea brew. Two mugs were left abandoned on a small oak table, their contents drained and some crumbs from a long forgotten meal on the old wooden surface. Soft clinks of stirring echoed around the room. It was cozy. 

 

“This is one of the more simple cookies to start with when taking up baking,” Ignis explained as he whisked a cup of room temperature butter into a thick creme with two eggs and a dash of sweet vanilla. 

 

“Always make sure to let the butter soften before attempting to introduce more ingredients. You don’t want the dough being too flat once it’s properly cooked from lack of butter throughout- Prompto?”

The man glanced up at his blonde companion who watched him with an intense focus and his eyebrows drawn down in concentration. Prompto had been making such a strained expression all night as Ignis guided him along the basics of crafting a simple snickerdoodle cookie. The concept of baking was visibly foreign to him.

 

With a soft chuckle, Ignis shook his head and gave a soft smile at Prompto who startled at being knocked out of whatever thought he was twisted in. 

 

“H-Huh? Sorry, Igs. I’m watching uh.. Your technique?” The blonde offered with an anxious smile. He looked like a child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, jokes aside. 

 

“You needn’t worry so much. There won’t be a quiz. This time at least.” He said flatly and raised his eyebrows when Prompto jumped at the notion. He couldn’t hold back his fond chuckle as it fell past his lips. Some days, his partner was so jumpy, he noted to himself. But it wasn’t an unwelcome characteristic. 

 

“I’m only joking with you, Prompto.” Ignis said with a gentle pat to his shoulder before returning to whisking the creme in the metal bowl he was holding. 

 

“That’s mean.” Prompto rolled his eyes and folded his arms as he leaned back on Ignis’ marble countertops and continued to watch.   
“Whenever I hear the words ‘quiz’ I get a chill, I swear.” 

 

“Oh please. Noctis told me you were a fine student in high school.” Ignis peeked up at him again behind his glasses. 

“I suspect you’re fairing just as well in your courses, modesty aside.” He pointed out and chuckled at the flabbergasted expression the other man suddenly wore on his face.

 

Prompto’s ears reddened a tad and he scratched the back of his head bashfully. 

“Aw come on… He said all that?” He averted his gaze coyly and reached onto the counter to grab a measuring cup full of flour. 

“Nah, not really… I think I just got lucky. I’m just trying to stay above water right now...” He mumbled. 

 

“You don’t honestly expect me to believe that do you?” The other man shot back rather fast and had a serious expression on his face, whisking the butter, eggs, and vanilla into a fine liquid with a tad more force. It was subtle but he could tell his partner caught the extra effort by the stiffening of his own shoulder.  _ Of course.  _

 

“Iggy.. Come on.. don’t grill me again!” Prompto groaned and put his cheek to the cold marble countertop. 

 

Ignis rolled his eyes in return and shook his head.   
“You’re the one who told me your weekly goals with your therapist. I’m merely doing my part.” He smiled, a tad catlike as if he had somehow gotten the better of his companion. 

 

“I know, I know… ‘Positive self talk’ and all that, I get it.” The blonde groaned once again and sat up, scooting closer to Ignis to lean next to him over the counter.

 

“You don’t have to say nice stuff about me all the time though…” 

He grabbed a stray metal measuring cup on the counter and began to pour flower from a bag into the receptacle. 

He bumped Ignis’ hip lightly, trying, in vain mind him, to change the topic. 

“Can I pour this in now?” 

 

Ignis glanced at the mixture in his hands and nodded an affirmative and placed the metal mixing bowl onto the counter top so they could both work equally. 

  
“Not all at once. Pour in a small amount then let me mix it in a tad.” He instructed and waited for him to follow suit. He waited until Prompto started pouring before he spoke again. 

“And I don’t do it simply out of necessity for your goal, if that’s what you’re assuming. I compliment you from genuine observances I often make as well.” He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He heard Prompto sputter and Ignis couldn’t help the slight satisfaction that grew in his chest. 

 

Prompto was quiet before he took a deep sigh of defeat and lazily laid his head on Ignis’ shoulder as he slowly helped to introduce the flour to the sugary mixture in the bowl. 

 

“For such a straight laced guy, you’re really embarrassing. Jeez.” He mock pouted for a second before he smiled slightly and bumped his side to Ignis’ gently. 

 

Ignis smiled mutely and bumped his side gently in acknowledgement before he looked back to their task.

 

They stayed in a comfortable silence in each other’s presence as they took turns pouring and mixing the ingredients together into a thick white dough. The smell of vanilla and cinnamon combining and wafting sweetly through the kitchen. 

 

A steady flow of snowfall sprinkled down outside the apartment window but the inside remained warm by the burn of the stove and the obvious affections inside the home. A truly splendid mix of ingredients, overall. 


End file.
